About Christmas, Cake, and Change
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Après tout, le premier Noël depuis le retour de Sasuke se devait bien d’être parfait… Là si on le veut bien SasuNaruSasu - bonne année à tous!


**Titre**: About Christmas, Cake, and Change (A propos de Noël, de Gâteau, et de Changement - si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée de titre, je suis preneuse^^')

**Auteur**: Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent mais sont à Masashi Kishimoto. La crêpe par contre est à moi! XD

**Résumé**: Après tout, le premier Noël depuis le retour de Sasuke se devait bien d'être parfait… (:') )

**Genre**: De l'humour (qui ne fera peut-être rire que moi T T), mais... pas de angst! (objectif atteint, ohoho! :D) Sinon, Univers Alternatif je suppose, puisque cela se passe après que _Mister_ Sasuke est rentré à Konoha... (écrire un Sasuke en train de "guérir" est quelque chose qui réchauffe vraiment le coeur...^^)

**Couple**: Des nuances SasuNaruSasu (c'est moi qui écris, après tout xD), si vous voulez bien les voir… et de l'amitié au sein de l'équipe 7. :)

**Note 1**: Il semble que j'aie une muse qui trouve que je n'écris pas assez, et se venge en m'envoyant des idées jusqu'à ce que je cède, hihi!^^' Cette histoire est dédiée aux lecteurs d'"Exception" (que je fais attendre depuis des mois T.T): le dernier chapitre avance, mais je trouvais qu'il n'allait pas du tout avec cette ambiance de réveillon, aha!^^' Alors, voici pour vous, pour Noël-le nouvel an. Pardon à tous... TT TT (pour vous rassurer, une de mes amies se charge de me gronder jusqu'à ce que je le finisse, ce chapitre^^' (coucou Lyra!! xD))

**Note 2**: J'ai toujours trouvé que ces insultes en japonais que s'envoient Sasuke et Naruto continuellement à la figure avaient quelque chose d'étrangement intime (ne me regardez pas comme ça, ils utilisent ces mots presque seulement pour l'autre! T T). Du coup... je n'ai jamais osé les utiliser en fanfiction, ahaha!^^' Mais ici, j'ai fait une exception. Alors, voici quelques définitions, pour les moins "fans" que moi^^':

_Dobe_: "cancre", "crétin", "loser". Ce genre de mot doux. XD

_Usuratonkachi_: un aussi long mot pour dire "idiot".

_Teme_: c'est en fait "toi" dit avec emphase... mais c'est souvent traduit par une insulte, hihi!^^'

Le fait que Sasuke adore les tomates et les onigiris ne vient pas de moi. C'est Masashi Kishimoto qui l'a fait spécifier par Sasuke lui-même dans une "interview", quand le manga en était encore à ses débuts. La tomate, ce fruit qui cache toute douceur qu'il aurait pu avoir sous un habit de légume... je trouve qu'elle lui va bien, à Sasuke, hihi!^^'

Très bonne lecture à tous!! :)

* * *

-About Christmas, Cake, and Change-

Noël approchait, et Ino et Sakura s'étaient démenées pour tout organiser, afin qu'ils puissent le passer tous ensemble. Pour la nourriture, il avait été décidé que chaque équipe d'anciens genins apporterait un petit quelque chose, pour être sûr de constituer au final un repas qui plairait à tous.

En ce matin du 24 décembre, il était donc logique que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent dans la cuisine de Sakura, à écouter ses recommandations en vue des derniers préparatifs.

La cuisine de _Sakura_, parce que l'ancien domaine des Uchiwa n'était _même pas_ à considérer, et que la jeune fille refusait de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un _pied_ dans la cuisine de Naruto.

A la grande incompréhension de celui-ci, d'ailleurs…

- Bon. Il me reste encore quelques courses à faire. Vous, vous vous occupez du gâteau.

C'étaient eux qui étaient chargés d'apporter le dessert, et un simple gâteau était beaucoup plus facile à faire qu'une bûche (surtout si elle laissait la tâche de cuisiner aux _garçons_).

- Des questions?

Naruto s'agita aussitôt, tandis que Sasuke ne fit que la fixer d'un air ennuyé au possible.

- Dis, dis, Sakura-chan! Pourquoi on peut pas aller faire les courses de Noël, nous aussi?

Ils avaient également décidé d'offrir à leurs amis des cadeaux en commun, et c'était Sakura qui avait rassemblé leur argent et était chargée d'aller les acheter.

- Parce que, Naruto, excuse-moi de te le dire, mais… _**vous avez des goûts horribles**_.

Son regard, en passant sur Sasuke, était sincèrement désolé; l'Uchiwa se contenta en réponse d'hausser un sourcil circonspect.

Naruto, lui, explosa d'indignation.

- De _QUOI _?!

Dans un mouvement vif, il pointa Sasuke du doigt.

- Lui, j'veux bien! Franchement… qui oserait se balader avec un _nœud violet autour de la taille_ ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, reniflant de mépris. Le blond lui rendit son regard avant de reprendre:

- Mais… _moi_ ? Au Noël dernier, je t'ai même offert une super robe avec plein de poches, pour pouvoir transporter plein de kunaïs!

Les poches, c'était génial, et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus utile pour un ninja. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce que Sakura lui reprochait...

La jeune fille mit ses poings sur ses hanches, une veine commençant à battre furieusement contre sa tempe. Poussant un soupir, elle se reprit toutefois et lui répondit, de la voix que l'on prend quand on veut expliquer pour la première fois les lettres de l'alphabet à un petit enfant pas très vif:

- Naruto… Cette robe, elle était _orange_.

- …

- …

- …Et alors?

Uchiwa Sasuke pensa que le rose-rouge, au final, ce n'était pas _tellement_ moins voyant que le orange. Mais en apercevant les trois veines soudain **enflées** sur le front de Sakura, il choisit de ne rien dire.

Les poings de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler, mais, serrant les dents, elle réussit une nouvelle fois à se contenir.

- Et puis, cette robe… elle était _**deux fois trop grande pour moi**_…

Cette fois-ci, le garçon blond eut la présence d'esprit de paraître embarrassé.

- …_Euh_… C'était pour qu'elle te serre pas trop?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

- DIS PLUTÔT TOUT DE SUITE QUE TU ME TROUVES GROSSE !!

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, explosant finalement, saisit son coéquipier par le col, assénant sur sa tête son autre poing dans un _BONG_ retentissant. Dressant aussitôt sa main, elle se prépara à le frapper de nouveau.

- Gyaaaïïïllllle!! Désolé Sakura-chan, désolé, ch'uis navrééééé…!!!

A quelques pas, Sasuke poussa un long soupir, portant ses mains à ses tempes. Il avait déjà mal à la tête.

Cela promettait.

xXxXxXxXx

- …Bon. Vous avez bien compris?

Sasuke la regarda avec mauvaise humeur, sans s'embêter à dissimuler son agacement. Franchement, plus vite elle était partie, plus vite ils auraient _fini_.

Sakura toussota, mal à l'aise.

Naruto prit alors de nouveau la parole, sans paraître faire attention au regard de Sasuke qui se reporta aussitôt sur lui, _acide _:

- Raaah, mais pourquoi j'dois être encore avec _lui_ ?

Il croisa les bras, fixant Sasuke d'un regard pointu. En retour, les yeux de l'Uchiwa se rétrécirent.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Naruto… c'est un travail en _équipe_.

Le jeune homme blond se tourna immédiatement vers elle en soufflant, la mine renfrognée.

- Hmpf! Mais ce gâteau, j'suis tout à fait capable de le faire seul!

Elle savait très bien qu'il râlait uniquement pour le principe: la meilleure preuve en était que, depuis la réhabilitation de Sasuke, presque un an auparavant, les deux garçons n'étaient que très rarement vus l'un sans l'autre. C'était simplement sa façon à lui de « rattraper le temps perdu »…

De se raccrocher à ce qu'ils avaient eu, afin de maintenant mieux faire face à l'avenir.

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa:

- Faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller… _dobe_.

…Enfin, la nostalgie avait tout de même des _limites_.

- Répète un peu ça, TEME!

- Ça. _Suffit _!

Au ton de sa voix, les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent aussitôt. Naruto baissa le poing qu'il avait dressé et se retourna vers elle avec un sourire maladroit, la mine penaude. Sasuke perdit son sourire.

- …Héhé, désolé, Sakura-chan!

- Hn.

Le garçon brun avait repris son air ennuyé.

Satisfaite, Sakura poussa un soupir las. Puis, les poings toujours sur ses hanches, elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa ses deux coéquipiers avec menace.

- Quand je reviens, je veux que le gâteau soit fini. Il doit être énorme et délicieux, c'est compris?

Elle n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les empêcher de se chamailler. Mais qu'au moins, ils le fassent _en cuisinant_.

Elle fit craquer ses jointures, pour bonne mesure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan! Quand tu rentreras, le gâteau sera prêt!

Naruto lui renvoya l'un de ses sourires lumineux… quoique sa posture était quelque peu crispée.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais j'y compte bien!

Sakura leur sourit à son tour.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke, tandis que Naruto commençait à observer la cuisine d'un œil qu'il voulait « critique » (et qui était plutôt curieux) et le fixa, plaintive.

'_Désolée… Au final, tu devras sûrement presque tout faire tout seul. Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, surveille Naruto!'_

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux dons en cuisine du garçon blond, pas du tout...

…Non en fait si, c'était exactement ça.

Sasuke lui répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule; mais cela suffisait et elle hocha la tête, rassurée.

Elle quitta alors l'appartement en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

Cela irait. Après tout, Sasuke, en tant qu'Uchiwa, avait toujours été beaucoup plus mature que le laissait supposer son âge (et surtout beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus mature que Naruto). De plus, il était l'une des personnes qui avaient le plus d'influence sur leur coéquipier.

Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à canaliser la tornade blonde, même un court instant, c'était bien lui.

Dans la rue, Sakura sourit, son regard émeraude se mettant à briller en apercevant les boutiques.

'_Oui… cela ira!'_

Elle n'oubliait qu'une seule chose.

Avant d'être « mature », un Uchiwa était _fier_…

Et Uchiwa Sasuke avait toujours difficilement résisté aux provocations, surtout quand ces dernières venaient d'un certain Uzumaki Naruto.

xxx

Naruto avait répondu au signe de main de Sakura, puis quand la porte eut claqué il se tourna vers Sasuke, boudeur. L'Uchiwa l'observa en haussant un sourcil, sans prononcer un mot.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto perdit patience:

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Sasuke laissa un sourire moqueur se dessiner fièrement sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

- Je croyais que tu étais « tout à fait capable » de faire ce gâteau tout seul.

Naruto détourna le regard et gonfla les joues, dans une attitude tout à fait puérile.

- Hmpf, je le suis! Mais puisque t'es là, autant que tu sois utile à quelque chose!

C'est cela, bien sûr.

Sasuke secoua la tête, la dureté de ses yeux, toujours là comme un barrage, s'effaçant doucement.

- Usuratonkachi.

Naruto le regarda en coin, avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois et de croiser les bras.

- Huff!

Souriant toujours un peu, le jeune Uchiwa se tourna vers leur table de travail, songeur.

- On devrait d'abord faire l'inventaire de tous les ingrédients dont nous disposons…

Se retournant aussitôt vers lui, le blond s'exclama d'un ton triomphant, et avec une mauvaise foi flagrante:

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire!

Résistant à l'envie de lever de nouveau les yeux au ciel, Sasuke examina la table de la cuisine.

Naruto et lui avaient chacun amené un sac de provisions. Sakura avait bien spécifié que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'ils pourraient trouver tout ce qu'il leur fallait dans sa cuisine, mais ils avaient insisté. Elle n'avait pas à payer entièrement pour quelque chose auquel ils participaient tous les trois. Elle prêtait déjà sa cuisine, c'était plus que suffisant.

Piqué par la curiosité, Sasuke saisit le sac de Naruto et l'ouvrit.

- …Des _râmens_. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné?

A côté de lui, Naruto rit bêtement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

Sasuke releva brusquement la tête et le foudroya du regard, ses prunelles étrécies.

- Ne pense **même pas** à faire un gâteau avec des _râmens_.

- Maiiis, Sasuuukeee!!

Le regard s'intensifia encore. Naruto sembla rétrécir sur lui-même.

- D'accord, d'accord…

Il fit la moue, mais Sasuke l'ignora et, émettant un petit « hm » satisfait, reprit son observation du contenu du sachet.

Glissant la main dedans, il en ressortit la brique qui s'y trouvait avec les trois boîtes de râmens instantanés.

- Du lait.

Naruto eut un rictus triomphant, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke fronce le nez.

- Naruto, ce lait est consommable jusqu'à fin décembre…

- Et alors? On _est_ fin décembre!

Sasuke releva les yeux vers lui.

- De _l'année dernière_.

- …

- …

- …Ah.

Le silence s'abattit sur la cuisine, ponctué seulement du tic-tac fatigué de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Puis, Naruto reprit son sourire stupide avant de se remettre à frotter son crâne avec véhémence.

- Héhé!...

Alors c'était cela, l'odeur bizarre qui venait de son frigo depuis des mois…?

Poussant un soupir, Sasuke le fixa d'un air désapprobateur, qui lui rappela étrangement Sakura.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond lui rendit son regard, agacé.

- Oh, ça va, hein!

Dans un geste vif, il attrapa le sac de Sasuke avant de regarder à l'intérieur.

- Du riz, des prunes salées, et…

Il ressortit le troisième aliment du sac après précaution, ses yeux s'arrondissant.

- …Des tomates.

C'étaient de superbes tomates, bien rouges et mûres, et en les observant le joueur de mauvais tours au fond de lui ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie. Elles étaient lourdes, gorgées de jus, parfaites pour une bataille.

Elles devaient être délicieuses.

Naruto releva les yeux vers l'Uchiwa, la surprise et la perplexité se mêlant au fond de son regard bleu. Mais Sasuke s'était déjà détourné, haussant les épaules dans une apparente indifférence.

- Oui. Des tomates.

L'Uzumaki se rendit compte que le garçon brun évitait son regard, et, réalisant soudain quelque chose, ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers les fruits qu'il tenait toujours, le sachet de Sasuke posé sur la table à côté.

Du riz, des prunes salées, et des tomates.

Les onigiris et les tomates étaient les aliments favoris du jeune Uchiwa. Sasuke avait choisi comme ingrédients ses aliments préférés.

Il avait choisi de s'investir.

Un sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres de Naruto, pas l'un de ses sourires habituels, pleins de dents et ostentatoires, mais un petit sourire, chaleureux, et extrêmement doux.

Il releva la tête vers Sasuke, ses yeux recourbés en deux courbes azures et dansantes, et au « tch! » que celui-ci laissa échapper, plus embarrassé que moqueur, se détournant de nouveau, son sourire s'agrandit encore.

Il y avait toutefois quelque chose qui clochait.

- …Attends un peu. Tu veux faire un _gâteau _avec des _prunes salées_ et des _**tomates**_?

Il fixa Sasuke d'un air incrédule.

Celui-ci se retourna finalement vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

- Les _gâteaux de riz_, cela existe… et on pourrait faire une tarte.

Naruto s'étrangla, manquant lâcher les tomates. Il les reposa aussitôt sur la table sans lâcher Sasuke des yeux.

- Un gâteau de riz, d'accord, mais avec des _prunes salées _?! Et… tu veux une _**tarte de tomates **_?!!

Sasuke se renfrogna, les sourcils froncés. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et il commença à faire de grands gestes.

- Mais Sasuke! Sakura-chan a dit un « gâteau »! Un « gâteau », c'est _sucré_ !

Enervé, l'Uchiwa posa sur lui ses yeux sombres et sévères.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on peut faire un gâteau « sucré » avec des _râmens_ ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Sasuke le coupa aussitôt:

- Non. Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir.

Il grimaçait.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir.

Pris d'un doute horrible, les prunelles du garçon blond se rétrécirent un peu plus et il fixa soudain son coéquipier avec suspicion.

_- Teme_… Tu sais faire les gâteaux, au moins, hein?

Sasuke se crispa, la colère luisant dans ses yeux et les réduisant à deux fentes. Son regard signifiait clairement : « Est-ce que j'ai une tête, _moi,_ à savoir faire ou même à manger des choses _**sucrées **_? ».

La réponse était bien évidemment « non ».

Naruto plaqua une main contre son visage.

- Aaah…

Après quelques secondes, se détendant un peu, le brun demanda à voix basse, d'un ton qu'il voulait indifférent:

- Et toi…?

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, et parce qu'il n'y avait nulle moquerie et nulle arrogance dans le regard de l'Uchiwa, il répondit avec honnêteté:

- …Pas vraiment.

Sasuke soupira.

- Mais j'suis sûr que je pourrais me débrouiller! Ça doit pas être compliqué!!

Le garçon brun eut un rictus narquois.

- Bien sûr...

Naruto le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la table.

- …Bon. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait…?

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants.

- Sakura doit sûrement avoir des livres de cuisine. Il suffit d'en trouver un et de le consulter.

L'Uzumaki se retourna aussitôt vers lui.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire!!

Sasuke manqua de peu se taper la tête contre la table.

xxx

La maison de Sakura comportait deux étages, reliés par un escalier. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que Naruto parcourrait le premier étage à la recherche du livre, tandis que Sasuke s'occuperait du rez-de-chaussée.

Naruto montait donc les marches, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible bien qu'il savait qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison (les habitudes ninjas avaient la vie dure). Arrivé en haut, il observa les alentours.

Un petit couloir s'ouvrait devant lui, éclairé par une fenêtre à son extrémité. La lumière, en traversant la vitre, projetait des ombres chaleureuses sur les murs couleur dorée. Le long des murs s'alignaient plusieurs portes, deux à gauche, et une seule qui leur faisait face à sa droite.

Celle-ci était entrouverte.

Naruto s'approcha lentement de la porte de droite, regardant partout autour de lui.

La main sur la poignée, il entra.

xxx

Un placard, non loin de la porte d'entrée, dissimulé derrière un pan de mur.

Sasuke ouvrit le placard.

Du _rose_. Du rose partout, de toutes les teintes, colorant des manteaux accrochés à des ceintres, des bottes, des chapeaux, des-

Sasuke referma le placard.

xxx

Les murs de la pièce étaient rose pâle. Un lit occupait une grande partie de l'espace à gauche, une bibliothèque lui faisant face. Après celle-ci, dans le coin droit de la pièce, il y avait un bureau, des rouleaux éparpillés à sa surface.

Naruto sourit.

La chambre de Sakura-chan.

S'approchant de la bibliothèque, il commença à lire les titres des livres et des rouleaux qui s'y trouvaient, à la recherche de quelque chose se rapportant à la cuisine. Au bout d'une minute, il dut toutefois renoncer.

Rien que les titres de certains livres lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Il s'écarta de la bibliothèque en grognant, dégoûté.

De dépit, il alla s'appuyer contre le bureau, laissant son regard planer sur la pièce tout en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop indiscret.

Où pouvait donc bien être ce livre?!

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il se mit à tapoter sur le bois du bureau avec ses poings, en rythme.

Soudain, il se figea, les sourcils froncés.

Cela sonnait mat.

Il se retourna vers le bureau, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Par curiosité, il déplaça son poing légèrement sur la droite, tapotant une nouvelle fois.

Cela sonnait creux.

Il haussa les sourcils. Il tapa un peu plus à gauche: mat.

Encore à gauche: mat.

Encore un peu plus à gauche, se rapprochant de l'extrémité du bureau: de nouveau creux.

Très intéressé à présent, il s'agenouilla pour regarder sous le bureau; et se cogna la tête contre le bois sous la surprise.

Sous le bureau, on avait ajouté un tiroir, beaucoup moins large que lui, et fixé de façon à ne pas être vu de l'extérieur. Naruto attrapa la poignée du tiroir et tira doucement dessus, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Le jeune homme était cependant certain qu'en tirant dessus avec juste un peu plus de force, il se décoincerait et s'ouvrirait sans problème.

Maintenant, ce qu'il faisait là n'avait plus rien à voir avec la recherche d'un simple livre de cuisine. Ce tiroir était dissimulé pour une raison, et la conscience de Naruto faisait douloureusement se contracter son estomac à la pensée de regarder à l'intérieur.

De plus, si jamais Sakura apprenait qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires, elle le _tuerait_.

Cependant, Uzumaki Naruto ne s'appellerait pas Uzumaki Naruto s'il n'était pas _curieux_, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait diablement envie de regarder dans ce tiroir. Il pourrait toujours le replacer comme si de rien n'était ensuite, et puis ne disait-on pas que la chance ne souriait qu'à ceux qui prenaient des risques… qui osaient…

Quelque chose comme ça?

Mordillant ses lèvres, le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui-même d'un air décidé, ses yeux brillant de détermination.

Puis, d'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit le tiroir.

xxx

Sasuke en avait _marre_.

Il avait fouillé tout le rez-de-chaussée, regardé dans tous les coins… mais _rien_. Pas de trace de livre de cuisine dans le salon, dans le hall d'entrée, dans les _toilettes_. Maintenant, dans le hall, il ne passait pas à moins d'_un mètre de distance_ du placard.

Une fois lui avait suffi, merci.

Sasuke en avait _marre_, il se sentait _frustré_, et il se demandait encore pour la troisième fois comment il avait bien pu être embarqué dans cette histoire.

Retournant à la cuisine d'un pas furieux, il ouvrit les placards de Sakura, fouilla quelques instants, et en sortit de la farine et de la levure.

C'était à cause de l'autre idiot, bien sûr, qu'il était là. Noël ne signifiait rien pour lui, et même ne signifiait rien tout court. Ce n'était qu'une fête creuse, qui n'avait aucun sens si ce n'était commercial. Mais Sakura et lui avaient insisté; l'_andouille_ avait insisté, et insisté, et à la fin sa voix était devenue tellement stridente qu'il avait fini par accepter juste pour le faire taire.

Ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il avait dit qu'il serait heureux qu'il vienne. Pas du tout.

_Dobe_.

Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé à la brique de lait inutilisable de l'idiot, avant d'aller la jeter et d'en prendre une toute fraîche - ainsi que du beurre - dans le frigidaire de Sakura. Il allait faire des crêpes, tant pis pour le crétin il n'aurait rien à dire.

Puis des crêpes, on pouvait toujours les manger salées (quel goût cela pouvait avoir, des crêpes à la tomate?).

Il versa le lait dans un saladier, avec l'impression distante d'oublier quelque chose. Haussant les épaules, il ajouta la farine.

Et ne put retenir un cri d'horreur.

Elle aussi, elle était _rose_.

Excédé, refusant de s'interroger davantage, il versa le reste des ingrédients avant de les mélanger avec hargne. L'impression d'oublier quelque chose le titillait toujours, mais il la repoussa au loin.

L'usuratonkachi était toujours en haut. Cela prenait autant de temps, de chercher un livre?

Il prépara la poêle, versant de la pâte dedans.

Puis s'il voulait tant qu'il vienne, cela voulait dire quoi, « mais pourquoi j'dois être encore avec lui »?!

Il fit sauter la crêpe.

Cependant, il avait dû la lancer avec un peu trop de force, parce qu'elle ne retomba pas.

Se figeant, il releva _très_ lentement la tête, son visage tout à fait inexpressif.

Sa crêpe était là-haut, collée au plafond. Elle n'avait toutefois vraiment d'une crêpe que le nom: elle était pleine de grumeaux, étrangement luisante, visqueuse, gluante.

Et _rosâtre_.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard torve, comme si elle lui faisait offense personnellement.

La crêpe lui rendit son regard.

…

…

…_Ah_.

C'étaient les œufs, qu'il avait oubliés.

Xxx

- …_Wow_.

Des photos. Dans le tiroir il y avait des photos, des dizaines de photos.

Des photos de _Sasuke_.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait des lettres avec les photos, de toutes les teintes allant du rose au rouge, avec des paillettes et des cœurs. Des lettres d'amour, probablement jamais données ni envoyées.

Il était tombé sur le tiroir secret de la Sakura de treize ans, fangirl numéro un d'Uchiwa Sasuke.

Naruto se crispa, affolé, regardant brusquement de tous côtés pour vérifier s'il était bien seul. Sakura n'allait pas seulement le tuer, si elle apprenait qu'il avait découvert ce tiroir…

Elle allait d'abord le découper en morceaux… à la _**petite cuillère**_.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il ne craignait rien, le jeune homme replongea la tête dans le meuble. Après tout, puisque maintenant il était ouvert…

Apercevant de nouveau les lettres, il grimaça. Il refusait absolument d'y toucher: les cœurs étaient tellement vifs qu'ils semblaient le _regarder_.

C'était totalement effrayant.

Il rit doucement. Il comprenait un peu mieux l'attitude de Sasuke envers les filles durant l'Académie. Si elles avaient toutes été comme Sakura…

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il commença à observer les photos. C'étaient surtout des photos de leurs jeunes années, à l'Académie justement, ou alors au sein de l'équipe sept, durant l'année de leurs treize ans. C'étaient des moments volés, de brefs instants, Sasuke de dos, regardant par la fenêtre lors d'une leçon, ou lançant un kunaï lors de l'entraînement, tellement rapidement que la photo en était floue (c'était drôle, sur les photos comme cela, on pouvait même parfois l'entrevoir lui: un bras qui dépassait, une jambe, ou encore sa silhouette, aux côtés de Sasuke, sur une photo prise à Ichiraku).

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son sourire s'adoucit sur ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus se mettant à vibrer lentement sous le flot de ses souvenirs.

C'est alors qu'il ne fut plus seul.

- Naruto… qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

xxx

Naruto sursauta, manquant déloger le tiroir de son emplacement. Il redressa aussitôt la tête pour lancer un regard de reproche à Sasuke qui se tenait au seuil de la chambre.

_- Teme_, tu m'as fait peur!!

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il observa son coéquipier.

- Tu as trouvé le livre de cuisine?

Naruto s'étrangla, se mettant à tousser. Du rouge vint colorer ses joues.

Le deuxième sourcil de Sasuke vint rejoindre le premier sur son front.

- …Non. J'ai trouvé, euh… _autre chose_.

Sasuke rétrécit ses yeux. Naruto jura entre ses dents. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être embarrassé!

Il releva la tête, fixant le brun avec défi.

- T'as qu'à venir voir.

Intrigué malgré lui, Sasuke s'apprêta à rentrer dans la pièce quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Les meubles de la chambre étaient bordeaux, en bois verni, s'accordant parfaitement avec la couleur des murs. La pièce n'était pas seulement _rose_: avec la lumière du soleil, entrant à l'intérieur à travers la fenêtre, elle semblait carrément _**luire**_…

Naruto, assis tranquillement au bureau de Sakura, le fixa avec perplexité.

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Avalant sa salive, Sasuke souffla plusieurs fois pour se reprendre puis rejoignit Naruto d'un air tout à fait digne (quoique d'une démarche un peu mécanique). Au-dessus de la bibliothèque se trouvaient trois peluches, un chat noir aux yeux rouges, un renard roux aux prunelles d'un bleu étrangement familier et un lapin rose, et il aurait pu _jurer_ que le lapin lui avait fait de l'œil à son passage.

Arrivé auprès de Naruto, il était légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Teme, ça va?

Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, s'efforçant de ne poser son regard sur aucun objet dans la pièce.

Rassuré, Naruto lui sourit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le tiroir.

- Regarde ça.

Sasuke suivit son regard, et s'il n'eut été un Uchiwa sa mâchoire se serait bien écrasée au sol.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc?!_

Des dizaines de photos de lui, prises en cachette, remplissant presque complètement le tiroir, au milieu de lettres qu'il était bien content de ne jamais avoir pu lire.

Une stupéfaction, mêlée de quelque chose proche de l'affolement, passa en un éclair dans les yeux noirs avant que le jeune homme ne réussisse à se maîtriser de nouveau, l'expression impénétrable. Cependant, il n'avait pas dû être assez rapide car Naruto le fixait maintenant avec un sourire narquois, une flamme dansant au fond du bleu de ses prunelles.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

'Tch. Crétin.

Se retournant une nouvelle fois vers le tiroir, il remarqua alors que parmi les vieilles photos s'en trouvaient aussi des récentes, prises au cours de l'année tout juste écoulée.

Après son « retour »…

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Sakura avec un appareil photo…

Intrigué, il en prit quelques-unes.

Sur presque toutes celles-ci, Naruto se trouvait avec lui. Il était là, à ses côtés, un énorme sourire aux lèvres ou riant aux éclats; et sur l'une de ces photos, lui-même souriait presque, les yeux légèrement plissés, l'expression sereine.

Il reposa les clichés.

Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Sakura.

- Oï, Sasuke! Y'en a même une où tu es sous la d-

Dans un claquement sec, Sasuke referma le tiroir, manquant coincer les doigts de Naruto au passage.

- Ouaaïïïlllle!! Ça va pas, non?! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi??!

Sasuke renifla. Un tiroir ne tuait pas, et le blond était de toute manière increvable (il était bien placé pour le savoir). De plus, malgré toute son idiotie, Naruto était bel et bien un _ninja_.

Sasuke savait parfaitement qu'il serait assez rapide pour retirer ses doigts à temps.

Pas qu'il lui dirait une chose pareille, par contre.

Enfin là n'était pas le problème…

Naruto s'était retourné vers lui, hurlant son indignation à grand renfort de gestes. Cependant, il se calma tout de suite quand il aperçut le visage du brun.

- Sasuke… tes joues sont aussi rouges que tes tomates.

Sasuke saisit Naruto par le poignet, l'entraînant vers la sortie de la chambre tout en évitant de le regarder.

- C'est la lumière.

Eh oui. Même les lampes de la pièce étaient _roses_.

Toutefois, en franchissant le seuil de la chambre et en se rendant compte que les dites lampes étaient toutes _éteintes_, même le pire regard meurtrier de l'Uchiwa ne put empêcher le blond d'éclater de rire.

xxx

- C'est… c'est toi qui as fait… ?

Naruto s'était immobilisé à l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur la crêpe collée au plafond et qui semblait lui sourire de tout son aspect gluant.

Sasuke se renfrogna.

- Au moins, j'ai tenté quelque chose. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

Mais sa réplique cinglante tomba dans des oreilles sourdes.

N'entendant aucune réponse, Sasuke se retourna vers le blond.

Et celui-ci éclata à nouveau de rire.

Sasuke se figea. Après ces nombreux mois, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Naruto pouvait rire auprès de lui avec tellement de liberté…

Ni avec autant de _confiance_.

Puis il se souvint de la raison du rire en question, et il serra les poings.

Uchiwa Sasuke en avait _marre_. Uchiwa Sasuke était _excédé_, _frustré_, et maintenant, Uchiwa Sasuke était carrément _**en colère**_.

Alors dans un geste vif, il attrapa la farine, restée sur la table, et en lança sur le blond, sur ses cheveux et dans son _col_.

Naruto se pétrifia, son fou rire interrompu brusquement.

Puis, il hurla.

- Gyaaaaahhhhh!!!!

Un sourire, narquois et fier, se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Le blond ne s'était toujours pas tu, mais ce son-là était étrangement beaucoup plus facile à supporter.

Ricanant, il se tourna vers la table de la cuisine, ignorant son coéquipier en train de se débattre, gesticulant dans tous les sens pour tenter de se débarrasser de la farine. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, posé innocemment derrière leurs sacs.

Sakura avait dû se douter qu'ils en auraient besoin, et elle l'avait donc placé dans un endroit stratégique: juste sous leur nez.

Au seul endroit où ils n'avaient pas pensé à le chercher.

Sasuke soupira.

- Naruto, je crois que j'ai trouvé le livre de cuis-

Mais se retournant vers le jeune homme, il se pétrifia.

Naruto avait finalement cessé de bouger, la farine rose collant à ses cheveux et lui donnant un aspect « enneigé ». Cependant, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, et le blond était loin d'arborer l'innocence d'un enfant ayant joué dans la neige.

Il tenait une tomate de Sasuke, les prunelles étrécies et fières, un sourire vainqueur ourlant ses lèvres.

Il resserra légèrement ses doigts, et la tomate prit soudain des allures de martyre en pleurs.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

- Non, tu ne vas pas...

Dès que les mots lui échappèrent, il sut que c'était fini. Pour obliger Uzumaki Naruto à faire quelque chose, il suffit de le défier de le faire.

Un instant, son sourire se fit _sauvage_ et il lança la tomate de toutes ses forces, droit sur le front du brun...

Elle atteignit sa cible dans un grand « splotch! ».

Et le blond se remit à rire.

- Ahahaha, alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, _Uchiwa_?

Il se mit à parader en se serrant les côtes, tournoyant sur lui-même et vantant sa « victoire ». Dans son dos, Sasuke saisit une boîte de râmens qui dépassait et l'ouvrit.

Ce qu'il en disait?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire métallique.

Il en disait que c'était la _guerre_.

xXxXxXxXx

Enfin rentrée!...

Les bras chargés de paquets, Sakura ouvrit la porte de sa maison avec difficulté. La poussant du pied, elle entra en titubant et se laissa aussitôt tomber sur un canapé du salon, tous ses sacs à ses côtés. Levant la main, elle prononça d'une voix faible:

- Les garçons, ch'uis rentrée...

Pas de réponse.

Etonnée, elle se redressa, les cheveux en bataille.

Elle se rendit compte alors du véritable _vacarme_ qui provenait de sa cuisine.

Saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se releva tout de suite, se dirigeant à petits pas vers le lieu du grabuge.

Et arrivée au seuil de la pièce, elle se figea.

Sa cuisine ressemblait à un véritable _champ de bataille_. Les carreaux auparavant blancs des murs étaient recouverts de substances en tous genres, formant des taches colorées et brillantes sous la lumière des lampes de la pièce. Le sol était luisant, tapissé de farine, de confiture, de fruits et de _légumes_. Un saladier gisait sans vie à ses pieds.

Un fouet vola juste sous ses yeux, et elle reporta son attention sur les auteurs du désastre.

Sasuke et Naruto se tenaient tranquillement au milieu de la cuisine, en position de combat, l'ignorant totalement… et ils étaient chacun dans un état _catastrophique_.

Naruto était enduit de farine et de _râmens_ de la tête aux pieds, les nouilles pendant de son col, de ses cheveux, s'accrochant à ses vêtements. La vision avait quelque chose d'étrangement _familier_, et le tout n'en était que plus dérangeant. Sa veste était maculée de confiture, et trois framboises s'étaient perdues entre les mèches blondes. Sasuke lui était entièrement recouvert d'un jus visqueux qui sentait fort la tomate, les pics se dressant d'habitude fièrement derrière sa tête plaqués contre son crâne. Ses vêtements étaient beaucoup moins tachés, mais des groseilles s'étaient accrochées à ses mèches. Il avait l'aspect d'un chat mouillé et furieux.

Cependant, en les observant de plus près, l'allégresse, ailée dans le regard bleu, et la joie du sourire immense sur le visage bronzé étaient immanquables; et c'était de la _douceur_ qui brillait aux coins des yeux noirs, le sourire, fier sur le visage pâle, ourlé par quelque chose d'incroyablement chaleureux.

- Ma… ma _cuisine_…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent, pour découvrir une Sakura qui les fixait depuis le seuil de ses yeux exorbités, hagarde.

Alors, la crêpe choisit cet instant pour rappeler sa présence, se décollant finalement du plafond et retombant avec grâce… pile sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Naruto rit bêtement, tandis que Sasuke plaqua sa main contre son front. Au moins, la crêpe ne dénotait pas avec la couleur de ses cheveux…

Sakura serra les poings, se mettant soudain à _trembler_. Sous l'assaut, la crêpe préféra fuir et se laissa vite glisser au sol.

_- NA-RUU-TOOO_…

Naruto se recula brusquement, un frisson traversant son échine de bas en haut. Il pointa aussitôt Sasuke du doigt.

- C'est lui qui a commencé!

Sasuke étrécit les yeux. Ah bravo dobe, très mature comme réaction.

Sakura se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Son regard passa sur son expression indifférente avant qu'elle ne fixe de nouveau le blond.

- …Et tu crois que je vais te croire?

Sasuke eut un rictus triomphant.

Naruto s'étrangla.

- Mais... mais c'est la vérité!

Sakura s'avança lentement vers lui, ses prunelles réduites à deux fentes émeraude et ses poings craquant à ses côtés.

_- Vous allez vite me faire le plaisir de nettoyer tout ça…_

Sasuke la contourna, se dirigeant discrètement vers la sortie de la cuisine.

_**- Tous les deux**_ !

Ah, dommage.

L'Uchiwa se retourna de nouveau, son visage impénétrable. Sakura ne le poursuivait plus de ses affections, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait finalement une contrepartie.

_'Aah_…'

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il ne put retenir une grimace.

Il se rapprocha de ses coéquipiers, avec une dignité qui forçait l'admiration au vu de son état, et commença donc à nettoyer la pièce, ses yeux fiers et indomptables.

Naruto jura et se mit aussitôt à faire de même, lui jetant un regard de défi; rassemblant ce qui traînait beaucoup plus vite.

Sasuke augmenta ostensiblement sa vitesse.

Sakura poussa un long soupir. Il n'y avait que ces deux idiots pour tourner le nettoyage d'une pièce – ou même la confection d'un simple gâteau – en _concours_.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: ils ne changeraient _jamais_.

Cependant, au final… ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

La jeune fille sourit doucement.

(Heureusement tout de même qu'elle avait prévu le coup et que deux bûches glacées les attendaient au frigo…)

_Et finalement, Noël… c'était peut-être _ça.

FIN

* * *

L'auteur, _toute heureuse et avec un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres_ : Excellente année 2009 à tous, de la santé et plein de bonheur! :)

Maeve


End file.
